The invention relates in general to high speed capping machinery wherein a tightening chuck is used to tighten tops or caps on filled containers or bottles to a particular pre-set desired torque and then releasing the jaws of the chuck to allow the filled container to move to another position and allowing another container to be topped or capped.
More particularly, the invention relates to a torque triggering clutch which cooperates with the high speed capping machine and with a cap chuck to release the jaws of the chuck when the chuck has tightened a cap or top on to a container to a desired pre-set torque.
The torque triggering clutch of the instant invention comprises essentially a threaded and rotatable cap for applying greater or lesser pressure on a friction clutch assembly through an intermediate pin and coil spring assembly; a plunger and trigger head assembly which moves up or down against the pressure of a second coil spring and associated with the tightening chuck for opening same when the pre-set torque has been attained; and, a plurality of steel balls, magnets and ball receiving slots which collectively function to alternately restrain and then allow the trigger head to move upwardly thereby releasing the tightening chuck or gripping fixture. The rotatable cap threadably engages a threaded hub which is operatively associated with an outer cylinder which houses the entire assembly described above.
An external rod, which cooperates with the high speed capping machinery, for instance in a cam track thereof, extends through a rotating spindle which also cooperates with the high speed capping machine. The rotating spindle in turn cooperates with the torque triggering clutch which forms this invention whereby a downward force on the external rod causes the plunger, trigger head and coil springs to be forced downwardly which allows the steel balls to move out of their slots and be attracted by the magnets where they are held in place. When the downward force is removed the trigger head is forced against the steel balls by action of the second coil spring and the steel balls are pressed against the threaded hub. With the assembly in this position, and when a resisting force is applied to stop the rotating motion of the trigger head, the steel balls will begin to rotate and finally become aligned with their respective slots thereby allowing the trigger head to move upward by means of a coil spring thereby opening the jaws of the tightening clutch which is operatively associated with the lower end of the plunger.